


Storms Pass

by Thesharpsh00t3r



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Childhood Friends, Cults, Cultural Differences, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Constipation, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Fae & Fairies, Himbo, I’m bad at summaries T_T, Lesbian Character of Color, Monsters, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Swearing, Teenagers, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Useless Lesbians, Vampires, add more tags later, bastard friends, draft, fish boy is baby as usual, gay vampire is awful with feelings, stoners to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesharpsh00t3r/pseuds/Thesharpsh00t3r
Summary: Xavier Haddock has always stood out. Whether if it was for his blue skin and gills or how his mother was a Gilldru’un and his father was human. He always stuck out among mankind.But as his sophomore year rolls around he’s given the chance to attend Wraith Academy, one of the few schools build for monsterkind.Could he have finally found a safe haven or will the storm brewing prove to be too much for a single teen to handle?
Kudos: 1





	Storms Pass

**Author's Note:**

> This is a draft of a story I’m working on for a webcomic, this is just for me to work out the sequences of events and stuff :p
> 
> -not yet edited-

Chapter 1: Dawn of A New Day

He walks quickly through the somewhat busy campus as he tries to find the main building. As he comes into view of a large,intimidating building he can see the school’s crest proudly displayed under the bell tower. This was Wraith Academy. One of the few schools that was designed for monsterkind in the world. It was in amazing condition, aside from a few broken shingles and overgrown weeds. Wraith Academy was the first safe haven for monsterkind after the war had ended. Many flooded the gates looking for shelter and stability. The three witches that opened the school, Glinda, Elpha, and Phara, accepted all who came to them for help. Through thick and thin the witches stood with courage and the school remained a beckon for all in need.  
He stands in awe at the building before him. The dark shingles of the roof and the old architecture of the building makes it seem as if he was stepping into another world. His mouth is ajar and his gills flutter as his mind races. He grips the straps of his backpack, taking a deep breath. Just as he begins to move someone knocks into him and his feet skitter on the ground as he tries to find his balance. He sighs in relief as he stands upright.  
“-tch.” The person that walked into him clicks their tongue. They’re tall. Very tall. He cranes his neck up to their face and meekly meets their gaze. He’s met with a stormy black sea. As the other boy's sclera are completely black, but his irises are a bright yellow. His gaze is sharp as he sneers down at the smaller boy.  
“Name.” He speaks sharply.  
“Uh I’m...I’m sorry what?” The smaller boy tenses as the boy before him furrows his eyebrows, sighing and crossing his arms.  
“I asked your name. Do Gilldru’un have poor hearing or something?”  
“Oh n-no our hearing on land is completely fine. It’s just, that seemed more like an order ahaha.” The tension is suffocating as the other boy towers over him with an unwavering gaze.  
“Because it was. Tell me your name.” The boy squints and leans in expectantly.  
“I’m...I’m uh Xavier. Xavier Haddock.” He mumbles out. The other boy’s pointed ears twitch and he straightens up. He fiddles with his bangs before focusing back on Xavier. He smiles but it feels...uncomfortable. Like he’s forcing it. His canines are long and sharp as they are bared to him.  
“Well, Xavier you must be new as I’ve never seen you here,” He pauses for a moment and circles Xavier before he stops and his eyes dart around in thought, “you smell different.”  
Xavier clenches his backpack straps harder as his body leans backwards to distance him from the boy.  
“‘Cuse me.”  
“You’re blood. It smells different,” The other boy states matter of factly, “you’re not all Gilldru’un you’re part human. Aren’t you.”  
Xavier’s eyes widen slightly and his body tenses.  
“Is that gonna be a problem?” His voice wavers but with a burst of courage his eyes connect with the others holding his domineering gaze.  
“Oh no. No your blood doesn’t concern me. However others may find your bloodline to be...troubling. As the only warning I will ever give you, watch out for some of the other Gilldru’un. As you know they can be very hostile to those who have scorned them, they’re very good at holding grudges. I almost have to admire that.” He seems lost in thought before his ears twitch at the sound of tires squeaking. His eyes pan up to the black buses that have rolled in and he scowls. “It’s too damn early to deal with him.” He mutters under his breath. And with the click of his tongue he turns on his heels and swiftly walks into the building.  
Xavier casts a quick glance over his shoulder as the bus doors begin to open and catches the outline of an imposing figure. As his gaze lingers he notices that the figure is staring directly at him. Their pupils are sharp and narrow,as they carry a dangerous aura. Xavier squeaks in surprise and scurries to get inside the building. Hopefully the person on the bus would simply forget about him and move on.

Xavier caught his breath now that he was safe inside the school. He took in the main lobby that was bustling with the rest of the student body and staff. The main lobby is shaped like a hexagon with tall black walls that stretched high above the head. Each side of the hexagon stretched onto dark hallways lit by torches and by the lights from classrooms. The floors are grey, swirling marble and in the middle of the lobby is a large fountain in memory of the three witches that founded the school. Above his head hangs a large black chandelier with thousands of candles and jewels adorning it.  
Xavier clenches his backpack straps as excitement rushes through his body. His ears flutter and his gills glow a soft purple as he approaches the large fountain. He gazes up at the statues of the three witches, standing proud as protectors of the school, and he bows his head. “Thank you.” He whispers and opens his eyes again, gazing at his reflection in the water. As he stares into his eyes a jolt of energy runs through his body. He jumps back as the water ripples wildly, warping his reflection. The water then rises high engulfing the three witches statues before crashing back down. A wave of water splashes over the edge of the fountain soaking Xavier's shoes in the process. “Oh come on, really?” His shoes squish as he backs away from the water.  
“Are you fucking kidding me!” A voice yells from the other side of the fountain. They grumble and curse some more before Xavier hears the click of their shoes drawing near. As the figure rounds the fountain corner Xavier’s nose scrunches as he finally sees who the person is. It’s the boy from before, his glare even sharper now that his wet auburn hair hangs in his face. “Oh good,” he hisses “it’s you.” He slips off his white blazer that hung on his shoulders and wrings it out, staring intensely at Xavier as the water splashed on the floor with a condescending smile on his face. He turns his attention back to the blazer as the last few droplets fall. He slings the now damp blazer over his arm and turns his head back in the direction of the fountain. “Prim, are you okay?” There’s a brief pause before the soft jingle of tiny bells rings out and a fairy emerges from the other side of the fountain. She’s just as soaked as the boy is and her large wings droop behind her. But she doesn’t look annoyed, more so amused and slightly uncomfortable as her pink dress clings to her clothes and her pink curly hair sticks to her face. She gives an apologetic smile to Xavier before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She begins to glow a gentle golden light and the water that once soaked her lifts off her dark skin and floats above her head before splashing back into the fountain. She opens her eyes and returns her soft gaze to Xavier.  
“I’m right as rain, no need to worry. I’m Primrose by the way.” She holds out her hand and Xavier shakes it with his own. “You have webbed fingers. How neat!” Primrose let’s go of Xavier’s hand and casts a glance behind her at the other boy's scowling face, his eyes narrowing at Xavier, Primrose just rolls her eyes in return. “Don’t mind Axel, he’s all bark and no bite trust me.” She winks.  
Xavier relaxes more now that it doesn’t feel like his life is in danger. There are a few beats of silence between the three of them as they stand in the middle of the lobby.Xavier’s eyes flickering back between the two.  
“Soooooo,” he drones “Primrose you’re a fairy and Axel is a?” Xavier looks at Axel nervously and Axel looks back in slight disbelief.  
“A vampire. I’m a vampire, how could you not know that?” He raises an eyebrow.  
But Xavier just shrugs.  
“I lived in a small coastal town, not many vampires I guess.”  
“Well that would explain it. My name is Axel Prowler, yours is Xavier Haddock if I recall.” Axel’s eyes are less hostile than before, sharp as ever, but less judgemental. “Forgive me for being an asshole earlier. That was….uncalled for.” Axel looks at Primrose and she gives him a thumbs up.  
“Oh don’t worry ‘bout it. I’ve had worse first day experiences and besides I drenched you in fountain water.” Xavier gives Axel a sympathetic smile and Axel chuckles.  
“Wonderful, now that that’s been taken care of,” Axel links arms with Primrose “let’s go back to the dorms. Asking for forgiveness is absolutely exhausting.” Primrose lets out a bubbly giggle as her wings begin to flutter and she flutters above the ground. Before they can leave Xavier quickly digs into his cardigans pockets.  
“Actually I uh need some help, see I have no idea how to get to the catacombs and all my other stuff has already been moved to my dorm room.” Xavier holds out a map, handing it to Axel who looks over it before giving Primrose a knowing look. She returns the look with a sour expression. She elbows Axel in the side but he just snickers and gives her a shrug.  
“You know these maps are always so outdated, especially with a school like this. If you want to go to the catacombs the quickest way is through the bathroom. Down Hall A then down the left hallway once you get to the diverging paths. Can’t miss it, there will be people to show you the way.” Axel offers no other instructions before bolting off with Primrose in hand as she scolds him.  
Xavier stands alone once again, confused about Axel's instructions but with no other choice, as he didn’t feel like asking the pack of wolves for directions, Xavier readjusted his backpack and starts off towards Hall A.


End file.
